


Не помню

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: У Тины Теветино нет проблем.





	Не помню

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Dirk Gently 2018 на ЗФБ-2018.

У Тины Теветино нет проблем. 

Она пятый день в завязке, и если бы не тот эпизод в прошлый четверг, пять дней могли бы быть двумя неделями. Тина сжимает зубы и вспоминает расстроенное лицо Шерлока. Шерлок был единственным человеком, который все еще верил в Тину. Она не хотела его подводить. Но что вышло — то вышло.

В таких маленьких городах, как этот, ни у кого нет проблем, — помилуйте, откуда, алкоголизм не в счет, — и все почему-то пьют (кроме Шерлока, конечно, но Шерлок вообще долбанный святой, застрявший здесь уж непонятно за какие провинности перед Вселенной). Как липкая лента от мух — чем дольше ты здесь, тем сильнее увязаешь и в какой-то момент начинаешь покрываться пылью, вот тогда процесс окончательно становится необратимым. Особенно, если с тобой ничего не случается. А здесь ни с кем и никогда ничего не случается, если вы вдруг еще не поняли.   
Но она встретила Фару. И застывшая жизнь Бергсберга на пару недель вдруг взорвалась вихрем событий (а частично просто взорвалась).   
А потом Фара уехала.   
В конце концов, Тине все это никогда не принадлежало. 

Тина роется в мусорном ведре под раковиной, в конце концов находит среди пустых коробок из-под готовой еды то, что искала — запечатанную бутылку Джека Дэниэлса, — решительно сворачивает крышку. И методично, глоток за глотком, опорожняет бутыль наполовину. 

Тина представляет, как Фара пришла бы к ней.   
Тина вспоминает, как Фара пришла к ней. 

Она помнит, как руки Фары скользили по ее телу, как блестела в свете ночника ее кожа, как ее бедра подавались навстречу пальцам. Она помнит, как Фара металась по простыням (не слишком свежим, Тина немного стеснялась), бесстыдно раскинув ноги, и резко выдыхала сквозь сжатые зубы. И как она почти все время смотрела на нее, стараясь не отводить взгляд. Будто пыталась что-то запомнить, но тогда Тина не поняла. 

К горлу подкатывает кислая волна, и она едва успевает добежать до ванной, где долго блюет в раковину, почему-то чувствуя горечь и немного жалея, что виски — единственное, что она может отправить в канализацию. 

Фара бы сказала, что вернется.  
Фара не сказала, что вернется. 

Открывая вторую бутылку, Тина совсем не испытывает чувства вины.


End file.
